Your First Mistake
by SingingMisery
Summary: Hojo's first mistake was thinking that anyone who had a pretty face could be bought.


Title: Your First Mistake

Pairing: CloudxZack, Voyeur Hojo (its not as bad as it sounds)

Warnings: Swearing, graphic descriptions of two males having sex, Hojo

Auther Notes: Oh my god, I cannot believe I am writing this... Also, this is a shout out to **Valentined **who gave me some contructive critism. So if your reading this, I hope this is better.

* * *

Doctor Hojo was considered an upstanding figure of his community. He was married to a beautiful, but aging, wife, had a well paying job as a heart surgeon, and lived in a well to do home in the suburbs. The only problem people could name was that he had no children. Not that he cared, he hardly cared for children. They were a burden in his mind, a smelly, noisy, expensive burden. But that wasn't the only reason.

Having sex with his wife was like making love to a cold wet fish.

They hadn't done it in years. His spouse had aged making her body unattractive in his eyes. She wasn't too concerned about this aspect of their lives. She preferred to spend the money he made to go out to parties. So, as a reward for putting up with his dry lifestyle, every once in a while, Hojo would find solace in the arms of a younger, appetizing body. Male, or female, it didn't matter for him. He would kiss his significant other in the morning, reminding her of a completely fabricated event he had to attend. Then, after work was completed he would drive around the "wrong" side of town, spotting the person he felt would satisfy him. There would be a romp in a seedy motel somewhere, and then he would go back to playing the gentleman everyone thought he was.

This day was particularly satisfying though. The house would be empty. He felt a grin grow at the very idea of fucking someone right in their bed. It would be the ultimate aphrodisiac. He shifted his legs as a familiar tingling grew in his groin. He gripped the steering wheel of his car, letting a hiss escape his clenched teeth.

He found exactly who he was looking for in front of a noisy club. It wasn't often he felt the need to get two, but there was something about these boys that just intoxicated him. The blond had pale skin and blue eyes that scanned the street. His features were effeminate, but determined, his pink mouth set in a straight line. He was wearing a black tank-top, showing off thinly defined arms. A pair of low slung, oversized jeans completed the outfit, exposing one pale hipbone. The raven haired one was completely different. His pale blue eyes glowed, going with an infectious grin that showed off white teeth. He wore a t-shirt that had rips in it, showing off a taught, flat stomach. His jeans were skin tight, leaving very little to the imagination. He had an arm around the blond and was laughing about something. Hojo slowed down the car. The blond noticed him first, eyebrows knitting in frown. The black haired one stopped talking and stared, raising one dark of his eyebrows.

"So...How much do you charge?" The blond snarled back,

"We are not..." But the other held up a hand.

"Now hold on Cloud, the man asked politely enough."

"What the hell are you talking about Zack? He thinks were..."

"Too cheap." The one named Zack interrupted. He smiled sweetly at Hojo. "Give us one moment, honey." He pulled Cloud over to the alley, out of earshot. A quick conversation followed. Cloud looked angry at first, waving his hands to make a point. Then, Zack said something, making him stop. The blond nodded reluctantly. The duo came back over to the car.

"Okay, here's the deal. You provide the place, transportation etc. The price is seven hundred and fifty. Cash. And we will give you a night you won't forget." Hojo tilted his head. The price was steep, but the effort to find someone else this beautiful for a cheaper price wasn't worth it. He nodded.

"Deal."

XXXXXXX

"Shit, man. You live in one of these castles?" Not for the first time did Hojo wince at the black haired boy who was known as Zack's language. The boy certainly had a potty mouth on him. Cloud had so far remained silent, moodily staring out the car window. Hojo pulled into the garage, grateful for the connecting door. It was late and he doubted his neighbours would see him. But it never hurt to be careful. He brought his guests into the living room, then went up the stairs into the master bedroom. He rounded on the two.

"Well, is this suited to your liking?" Cloud's eyes narrowed, his pretty mouth pressing into a straight line.

"It'll have to do." The words were sighed out by Zack. He grinned at Hojo. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first." The man unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to get it started. Cloud raised an eyebrow, then muttered cynically,

"You're sure you don't need any Viagra?" Hojo's head snapped up.

"Oh, you got a mouth on you? I can think of something to shut you up." He stripped off his tailored pants, exposing his lower half. . "Get down on your knees, and suck. I want to see that pretty mouth of yours." The blond cocked his head to one side.

"I don't think so." The words were said slowly, teasingly. Hojo felt something stirring. His cock grew harder at the idea of a challenge.

"Figured you would be feisty." He prowled forward, ignoring Zack at the moment. "I like it rough." He lunged at the blond. Cloud twisted out of the way. Zack took advantage of the distraction to grab Hojo. Cloud came to help. The two boys wrestled the doctor down onto a chair. Out of nowhere, a roll of duct tape came out. Hojo was taped firmly to the chair, naked. Cloud and Zack leaned back, twin looks of smugness on their faces.

"Well, that was fun." Zack's grin hadn't diminished. In fact it grew even wider as an idea occurred to him. "Hey Cloud. The man wanted a show. Why don't we give him one?" Cloud turned and smiled nastily at the aroused state that Hojo was in. He didn't answer, just turned around and kissed Zack. The blond lifted his hands to tangle them in Zack's mane, twirling the silky tresses within in fingers. Locking eyes with Hojo, he lifted Zack's shirt off. Cloud ran his hands hungrily over the exposed skin. He walked around Zack, encircling his arms around the other boy's waist. Zack let a harsh gasp at the sensation. Cloud trailed one finger over the prominent bulge in Zack's pants. He then palmed it, cupping the cloth covered phallus. Zack whimpered at the feeling, panting harshly. Moving slowly, Cloud undid Zack's belt, popped the button open and pulled down the zipper. Deliberately, he pulled down Zack's pants, grinning at Hojo's bulging eyes when he saw that Zack wasn't wearing any underwear. Zack's hard shaft stood out proudly from a nest of black curls. He spun around, gripping Cloud's shoulders.

"My turn." Unlike Cloud's earlier speed, he ripped off Cloud's tank-top. He scattered wet, nipping kisses down Cloud's pale neck to his defined torso. He ran his tongue over one dusty nipple, revelling in the gasp that followed. Hojo craned his neck, wanting to see. He switched to the other bud, while one hand crept down to the waistband of Cloud's pants. Soon, Cloud was bared for all to see. Zack switched tactics, grinding their lowers halves together. Hojo grew even harder at the twin moans that followed. Cloud rubbed his cock onto Zack's, whimpering as his impending orgasm came closer and closer and...FUCK! Zack pulled away reluctantly. The blonde's hazy blue eyes opened, and he whined.

"Not yet babe." He led Cloud to the bed, and gently pushed him down. The two were completely ignoring Hojo now, caught up in their own world of pleasure. Zack shifted Cloud's hips slightly, hovering his mouth over Cloud's erect shaft. He licked the head once. Cloud, predictably, bucked his hips up. Zack ran his tongue over the engorged head again, using over exaggerated movements. Cloud watched him, eyes fluttering. Zack leaned back.

"Hey, you got any lube, skippy?" Hojo felt a flash of annoyance at the name, but was obliged to tell Zack that there was some in his desk drawer. He wanted to see the ending as much as they did. Zack retrieved the small tube, squeezing some gel onto his fingers. Cloud spread his legs without being asked. He inhaled loudly when the first finger was inserted. Zack wiggled it around, sighing at the feeling of Cloud's heat. A second finger followed. The appendages made a scissoring motion, stretching Cloud's entrance. Grinning wickedly, Zack curled his fingers on that one spot. Cloud's whole body convulsed and he dug his fingers into Zack's arm.

"Don't...tease...me" The raven haired boy grinned.

"Never, ever, Spiky." He withdrew his fingers, grabbing the lube again he slathered it over his cock. He gripped the blonde's pale legs, flipping them over his shoulders. Lining up his arousal with Cloud's entrance, he met the blonde's eyes. Cloud nodded.

He entered all in one thrust.

Cloud cried out in pleasure. There was some pain, but it was eradicated by the satisfaction of Zack hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. Zack paused, giving Cloud a moment to adjust. Then, he pulled out and thrust back in. It was gentle at first, Cloud entwined their fingers and moaned in delight. But, he wanted more. Unable to speak, he raked his nails down Zack's back. The raven haired male got the message and quickened the pace, slamming into Cloud's thin body. He grunted with exertion. Cloud's eyes were screwed shut in concentration, one slim hand wrapped around his own cock. His eyes flew open. He saw Hojo watching with a look of pure jealously. That did it for him. With a scream, he came. The come splattered on his hand and stomach. Zack followed soon after, unloading his sperm into Cloud. They both collapsed, convulsing with aftershocks. Zack withdrew, slowly, but Cloud still flinched. The stared at each other, content. There was no need to exchange words of love. They both knew the other loved them. The afterglow was interrupted by a nasal voice.

"Alright, pretties. You've had your fun. Now untie me, and we can have triple the fun." Cloud winced at how bad that come on sounded. Zack flipped over to regard Hojo.

"Nope. Won't happen."

"Why you rotten little bastard." Zack grinned, standing up in all his naked glory. He ran one hand lewdly over himself.

"Us having sex with you was NEVER part of the bargain. See, we may be whores, but only with each other." Cloud sat up.

"Right. See we told you we weren't hookers. You think a man who lived in a place like this would be a lot smarter than that. We got a mind blowing experience, and money to boot." He reached over to tug the corner of the silk sheet to himself, wiping his come off of his chest. Zack stood up and grabbed Hojo's pants. The wallet was in the pocket.

"Wooo. You have over a thousand bucks in here. Man, do you like the strip clubs or what? Well, I'll take it all. Consider it expenses for our transportation out of here." Zack found his pants and shirt, pulling them on. He tucked the money into his pocket. Cloud got dressed, savouring the look of anger on Hojo's face. His eyes landed on a sharpie marker, and his lips quirked. He took it and approached Hojo, almost laughing at the hopeful look in the old man's eyes. He uncapped the marker and wrote 'pervert' across the ma's chest in big block letters. He stuck the pen in his pocket. Zack held out his arm, and Cloud took it. The two headed for the door.

"You should have stuck to strippers my friend." Hysterical laughter followed this statement.

* * *

Oh Zack. Oh well, Hojo is a creepy motherfucker. Reviews please and thank you.


End file.
